


Yours, B. Hux

by thatviciousvixen



Series: Have and Hold [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux is Not Nice, M/M, That's it, that's the only tag this needs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux sends a letter to General Organa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yours, B. Hux

To my dear General Organa,

My congratulations on your success in destroying Starkiller Base. It’s always the accomplishment when one can scrape together the dregs of the garbage pile and call it a fleet, so I must put my pride aside and commend your skills as a military leader. I’d heard of them when I was small, heard that underestimating you would be a deadly mistake to anyone that stood against you. Unfortunately pride has always been my worst sin. Consider the lesson learned, I shall not make the same error twice. The next time our forces meet there will be no small openings for your men to slip in and destroy what I built so lovingly with my bare hands.

There will also be no Han Solo to distract our best fighter from his duties.

Does it wound you to see me use a name you’ve held to your heart for so many years now in such a dismissive manner? Forgive me as I use another, because the real reason for my message is mutual acquaintance of ours. I believe you know him as Ben Solo.

I’m no Force user, General, but I can almost feel the way you tighten your fists upon me writing his given name. You think me unworthy to touch it with my gloved hand, to look at him with my cold, callous eyes that have destroyed so many lives with a casual order and a nod of my head. Allow me to make a concession and call him by his chosen name rather than the one you saddled him with at birth. Kylo Ren.

At this point you’re surely wondering why I’ve sent you this message, and Lord Ren himself is that reason. You see, Lord Ren and I have developed a very interesting bond in the past few months. I’ll be the first to admit that I’m not a creature of freely given affection. My childhood was not what I assume his was; my father - I’m sure you’ve heard of him, Commandant Brendol Hux - was a cold and ruthlessly efficient man. I was never encouraged to form bonds with others, as any romantic or familial attachments would simply weaken me and come between me and my sworn destiny. While I’m not overly sentimental I will admit that it was rather lonely sometimes.

When I met your son he was - pardon the expression - a massive pain in my ass. Short tempered, wild, unwilling to listen to reason. Was he always like that, General? Did little Ben Solo throw impressive tantrums when not given sweets before dinner? Did he get on poorly with the other children when they wouldn’t give him his way? Was he always sullen and withdrawn? I hope to ask you some day, it’s an amusing thing to imagine. The curious thing is that over time I came to admire his passion. That is one thing my life has always been - passionless. But in those days I knew the heat that came from standing too close, the violent anger he could inspire. I became fixated on him, obsessed with keeping him under my thumb.

And then your Jedi scavenger struck him down and your pretty boy pilot destroyed my beautiful weapon.

I’m sure you're curious to know my reaction upon losing the Starkiller. It isn’t what you think, my dear General. Above all else I felt a cold, blind panic. I knew Kylo was somewhere on that crumbling planet and I knew without my intervention he would be lost. I stumbled through the snow like a man possessed until I found him and I took him to safety. And in that terrible afternoon I learned the true extent of my passion for him and what I am willing to do to see to his safe keeping.

You see, he’s confessed his love to me before. I admit that I strung him along for quite some time, as our relationship has been volatile at best and violent at worst. I gave him small scraps of affection and watched him eat them from my palm, and when he was desperate for a smile or a kind word I drew away and left him bereft. I see my mistake now, General. I see what an asset he is, how our temperaments balance and align to create one destructive force both cold and aflame. I point my finger and he runs to destroy, and in return I give him the attentions he is so hungry for.

Do you despise me for this? For treating your beloved son as my attack dog? You’ll be pleased to know my affections for him are the highest that I am capable of possessing, if nothing else brings you solace then hang onto that one small scrap of comfort. 

He has asked me to join him in marriage. Isn’t that a funny little thing, General? Two monsters such as us, undertaking the important bond of becoming a family and combining our lives into one. At first I balked at the idea, dismissed it as foolishness. But it truly does mean something to him, and so it began to mean something to me. And so I let him whisk me away in one of the few rare weekends we have to ourselves and I attached myself to him legally in front of an officiant on Coruscant. 

I suppose I should start calling you mother, though I doubt we’ll be stopping by to spend Life Day with the family any time soon.

When we meet again it will not be as family, and you will never have the peace of having your prodigal child returned to your fold. He is mine in every sense of the word and I will burn the galaxy before letting anyone take him from me. Take that as you will; a promise, a threat, an assurance to an old woman that her son has made a clever match and will be taken care of. I do not see us having the benefit of growing old together, but we will at least go out together in the heat of battle. I promise you, General, that our bond is unbreakable and I warn you not to make an attempt.

Ben Solo is dead. He is never coming home. Long live Kylo Ren.

Yours,  
General B. Hux


	2. Sincerely, Leia Organa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux receives his response.

To: Gen. B. Hux  
From: Gen. L. Organa  
Subject: In response to our recent correspondence.

Gen. Hux-

I hope you’ll forgive me for the delay in my response, my duties around the base don’t allow me much time to sit and write letters. It’s been understandably busy in the last few months, we have friends and loved ones to mourn after the destruction of Hosnian Prime and your defeat on Starkiller Base. I know the concept may very well be foreign to you. It’s not something I point out as a slight, or as a mark against your character, but as simple truth. We are very different people from very different backgrounds, and while I’m known for my temper I am still at the mercy of the love and friendship I’ve felt over the years. When you prick me I most certainly bleed.

I’m sure you sent your letter with the hopes of each word coming as a blow, a knife twisted further into the back of an old woman with nothing left of the family she once had. You’ll be sorry to know that I have no shock or sorrow left to give you. My military career began a long, long time ago standing next to an Admiral whose name I will not waste my ink on, watching him destroy the planet that housed my family, my friends, the only life I had ever known. I am no stranger to loss and defeat. 

You sit there now, reading my letter, anticipating what’s to come. You expect me to say that I’m hardened to loss, that I am a shell of what I once was with no room left to breathe let alone feel. 

I am pleased to inform you that such a thought could not be farther from the truth. I have no sorrow left for you because I would rather turn myself to the hope of a new day dawning. To new love blossoming under the peril of war, to a girl plucked from a wasteland who has risen to become a warrior. To remembering my Han with his dearest and longest friend, sharing drinks and laughter as we remember all of his ridiculous exploits and the silly smirk that made me fall in love with him in the first place. To the simple joy that my brother might very well be found, that he might return home to me.

I have no wedding gift for you, General, but I do have advice and a simple hope. My advice is this: cherish Ben while you have him. I wasn’t the best mother I could have been, I was often distant and so busy with matters of state that I didn’t give him the love and attention he deserved. To answer your question, yes; he was always sullen and rather quick to throw tantrums. It’s no fault of his own. There was never anyone there to take his hand and soothe him from the whispers in his mind, to hold him close and tell him he was good enough without the Force or the promise of becoming a Jedi. That he could have been anything at all and we would still love him just the same. I made the mistake of assuming that such things didn’t need to be spoken aloud. I realized all too late that they don’t just need to be spoken, they need to be shouted, and repeated, and spoken again and again.

Here is my hope for you; I hope that you never have to feel the same sorrow and loss that I felt in the moment Han was struck down by my own son, that empty feeling that filled my breast as I felt him die. You mentioned you have no power in the Force. I am envious of this if nothing else. May you never, ever have to feel that piece of you die as I did. 

We have no right to ask things of each other. We owe each other no allegiance, no quarter, and if I were to meet you on the battlefield I’d strike you down with my own hand if I thought it might save the lives of countless others - including my son. You may be my son-in-law but you are not my family. Still, I ask you this: love him. Succeed where I failed, make him feel cherished and important. Help him understand that he is stronger than the voices in his head. Don’t leave him alone as you put your career at the top of your list, and be there to hold his hands in yours when he trembles and lies awake at night trying to escape the nightmares that have always plagued him. 

You do not deserve his love, but he deserves yours.

Sincerely,  
Leia Organa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I posted "Yours, B. Hux" I got quite a few responses asking for Leia's response. Here you go! What's more I left the number of chapters open because we might hear from some other characters later!

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be funny but I got in my Hux headspace and it got mean!! Oh well.


End file.
